Hermione's Sweet Love
by Artemis225
Summary: one-shot on Fred and Hermione. They are at a party and Fred realizes that he loves her.


**A/N: I seem to be in a dark place when it comes to these one shots, when it's comes to Fred anyway, so I'm going to try to have a happier one shot this time with Fred and Hermione, maybe add some sadness at the end, maybe not. We'll see at the end. ;) So, here we go.**

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, people dancing everywhere, and music blaring. She may have been more put out about it, but it was a Friday night, so she let it slide, being a prefect and all. She tried to sneak away to her dorm room to have a quiet night and read, but her plans were squashed immediately when Fred and George came into sight. She couldn't fight back the sigh when she saw the twin grins on their faces and knew that they were going to drag her into the party.

"Hello Granger," Fred's voice boomed with happiness as he and George moved to either side of her as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you two want? I'm going to let the party slide this time, just keep it down so Umbridge doesn't hear," Hermione warned as she began to move to leave but was stopped by two hands on either shoulder, pulling her back in between the twins.

"Oh come on Granger! Come have some fun! You haven't had nearly enough in your life," George said, placing his arms around her shoulders as Fred placed his arm on her waist. George removed her book bag and placed it on a chair. Hermione was more focused on the arm around her waist at the moment though.

"What I need to do is go and study for O.W.L.s," Hermione said, but they just kept leading her to the make-shift dance floor.

"O.W.L.s isn't for six more months. Just relax and have some fun," Fred began and then leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You deserve it." Hermione tried to fight back the blush that was forming on her cheeks but knew she failed miserably by the grin that reformed on Fred's face. That's when she noticed the George had left and Fred began to pull her out to the dance floor.

"No Fred, I don't dance. You know that," Hermione said as she tried to pull away from his grip on her hands but he just shook his head.

"You didn't seem to have any issues last year. Pleeaassee, just one dance," Fred begged, using his puppy eyes on her. She sighed then consented and followed him out on the dance floor. The song was upbeat and crazy and Hermione couldn't help but enjoy herself as Fred spun her around the floor and had her move to the music. Soon, a slow dance came on and Fred pulled her in close, placing his hand high on her waist while his other hand had hers clutched close to his heart. Hermione had no other choice but to rest her head on his chest, or that's what she told herself.

"I'm glad you stayed," Fred said quietly and Hermione chuckled.

"You and George didn't really give me much of a choice," she joked but then turned serious, "Thank you though. Things have been….hard lately, with Umbridge and last year-."

"Shh," Fred said, cutting her off, "Just relax and enjoy the music." Hermione took his advice and closed her eyes, letting the music and Fred fill her senses. She hadn't realized that he would be so….fit. She could feel his muscles through his uniform, and his hear his heart beating in her ear. And his smell. He smelled so wonderful. Which is amazing because of all the foul smelling products they produce. She could feel his body flex with every sway as they continued to dance. Soon they were the only ones on the dance floor. Hermione sighed again, but this out of contentment.

"Come on princess," Fred whispered into her ear and Hermione tried to fight the shiver that went through her body at the warmth of his breath on her face, "We need to get you to bed." Fred placed his arm next to the back of her knees and scooped her up bridal style. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as her arms clutched him tighter. Her eyes remained closed, so she didn't see the smile that Fred had. He kicked the stairs so that they wouldn't slide and walked up, holding her tighter. Hermione loved being held like this. She loved the feel of his arms around her. So when he tried laying her down on her bed she held on to him, making him fall on top of her.

"Come on love," Fred said as he tried to release her hold on him, but Hermione shook her head as she opened her eyes.

"No, stay. Please," she whispered the last word and Fred could see fear in her eyes and realized that she had been having nightmares. He could see the pain, fear, anxiety that she had been going through for the past 4 years clearly written on her face. He realized that being Harry Potter's best friend had done that much to her, but he could clearly see it now. So he smiled, laid down next to her and pulled the curtains closed with his wand, and placed the covers over them as he pulled her close. He knew he would regret it in the morning or much later in life, but right now he was happy that this beautiful witch in his arms would at least be ok for one night. No fear and no pain, no worry and no anxiety for one night.

Hermione felt content at the feel of him beside her and couldn't fight the smile that formed on her face when she saw a red rose and a note on her pillow the next morning.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad I was finally able to get you to relax, even though the end wasn't exactly how I had planned it, but I guess I'm just going to have to wait to snog you till the next party. I'll see you at breakfast._

_Love,_

_Your prankster, the obviously hotter twin._

"Way to ruin the sweet moment Fred," Hermione said to herself as she got up to get ready for breakfast. She met Ron and Harry at the entrance of the Great Hall who immediately noticed something was up.

"You seem very relaxed this morning Hermione," Harry said first, a smile on his face. Not as bright as Hermione wished it would be though. She just smiled as they moved to walk to sit down. Fred ran in a few seconds before they sat down and called Hermione's name. Everyone looked to what was going on, including Hermione, who gave a bright, huge smile at the sight of him. Fred walked up to her, ignoring all of the looks that the couple was receiving.

"Hermione," Fred began, "I realized last night that I can't spend a single moment without you," he moved a strand of curly hair behind her ear then took a deep breath before finishing what he was trying to say, "So, will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione didn't say anything for a few seconds and Fred began to move away, a sad look on his face because he thought that she had rejected him. Right when he began to turn around Hermione grabbed his tie and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him. Fred smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. The entire hall minus the Slytherins went into applause, even the teachers. Some people will swear that Snape had a small smile on his face to this very day.

Finally they broke away and the hall went silent when they realized Hermione was going to say something, "Only if it means I get to kiss you whenever I want." Fred smiled and bent his face to hers to place another kiss on her lips. They both smiled as the hall went up into applause again. Two years later they were married, after the War and Fred's near death experience they had three kids. And in their last moments of life they faced each other in their bed, their hands clasped together. Both had smiles on their faces as they passed away together.


End file.
